The Best Day
by x.Isabela.x
Summary: From the day she was born to the day she was handed her diploma, watch as Noelle Alyssa Bolton grows up over the years and finds herself through her parents' eyes. Troy&Gabriella.
1. Chapter 1

_The Best Day_

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first story - well really, it's a one-shot collection, but it kind of still counts - and I would love lots of feedback on  
whatever. Constructive criticism is totally appreciated. Tell me what I can fix and what you like or hate so I know what I need to work on.

Mainly this one-shot collection is about the life of Noelle Alyssa Bolton, Troy and Gabriella's daughter. I really don't know how long it will be,  
but I plan to finish the collection with Noelle's high school graduation, or around that time in her life. I hope you enjoy it, and please read and review!

**

* * *

**

**  
One**_:_ _Noelle Alyssa Makes Her Entrance_

_-  
_

That chilly October morning seemed like any other ordinary day. Nothing drastic had changed; the weather was even the exact same as yesterday's. No one noticed that today was indeed _not_ another same-old day. Today, about four in the morning, Noelle Alyssa Bolton had made her entrance into the world, forever changing the lives of the ones around her.

It was around eight, and Gabriella Bolton – the proud, new mother – was asleep profoundly, her body tired and weak after giving birth. Her husband, Troy, had gone home quickly to take a shower and change, and then return to the hospital with his parents and his mother-in-law, Maria.

As Troy passed the nursery on his way to his bedroom, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that that room would soon have a new occupant. He chuckled to himself quietly as he remembered his and Gabriella's struggle to finish the nursery off, just days before Gabriella was rushed to the hospital.

_Flashback:_

"_Troy…" _

_He groaned as he got ready for what seemed like the twentieth complaint from Gabriella in the time that he'd begun to work on their baby's nursery. First, he _hadn't_ been painting the walls the right shade of pink, then, when he returned from the local hardware store with brand new paint and began to cover the old color, Gabriella had decided that the first color had been the right choice after all._

_Then it had been the crib. Thankfully it_ was_ the right one, but Gabriella just insisted that he wasn't putting it together right. Troy, as he glanced at the instructions, not letting Gabriella notice, knew that _he_ was right._

_And the criticism continued. Troy couldn't wait for Gabriella to deliver the baby just so she could be her own self again. Stupid hormones._

_A few hours into the project, Troy had almost finished the job until Gabriella stopped by and tested Troy's patience to the point where he wanted to explode._

"_But, babe, the curtains aren't even." Troy had double-checked the curtains. They were_ so_ even. "And, Troy? The dresser is wobbly." Troy could have sat on the dresser with Gabriella on his lap and it _still_ wouldn't have even budged an inch. "Troy, I asked you for white cushions for the rocking chair, not pink." Troy wasn't losing his mind. Gabriella had asked for _pink._ Troy didn't even think that there were any white cushions._

"_Troy…"_

"_You know what, baby?" Troy said, as calmly as he could. "Why don't you come do everything? Because honestly, I'm doing the _suckiest_ job ever."_

_Gabriella gave him a peck on the lips and smiled. "Oh, no you're not, Troy. Everything's just the way I wanted it to be - maybe even better."_

_Troy sighed and placed his arm gently around Gabriella's large waist. "Really? It is?"_

_Gabriella looked at him and giggled. "Well, maybe not. I told you that the crib was supposed to go over there, but, it's fine," she finished with a sigh._

_She had _so_ pointed to that spot it was at._

_End Flashback._

Troy laughed again at himself. He had been running around like crazy that day, from the moment he rose to the second his head touched the pillow around midnight, going to buy different shades of pink because _none_ of them suited Gabriella's taste _except_ the first, which, at the end of the day, he had painted over so many times he had let out a scream.

After he showered and got dressed, he gathered a few things that were necessary before he left to pick up his parents and Gabriella's mother. He arrived at his parents' house in just a few minutes and knocked on the door quickly.

Lucille Bolton opened the door and, upon seeing her son, grinned broadly. "How does it feel to be a father?"

Troy received his mother's open arms before answering. "It feels great. You should just see her. She's perfect; she's everything Gabriella and I hoped for and even more."

Lucille smiled warmly once more before ushering Troy in and to the kitchen where his father, Jack, and Maria sat at the kitchen table.

"Troy, oh, you're here," Maria said, rushing up and enveloping her son-in-law in a tight hug. "How's Gabriella coping?"

"She's doing great," Troy answered, a sparkle visible in his eyes at the mention of his beautiful wife. "I'm so proud of her. I'm so grateful to her for giving me something as precious as Noelle."

"Noelle?" asked Jack.

"Noelle Alyssa Bolton," Troy smiled. "Gabriella and I had been thinking about that name for a while, and when we saw her, we just knew it fit."

"It's a wonderful name, Noelle," Lucille said. "Oh, but just talking about my granddaughter makes me want to see her even more."

"Well, let's go, then," Troy said. "I promised Gabriella I'd get back around ten."

They got in their cars – Troy in his and his parents and Maria in Jack's car – and arrived about a half hour later. Troy led them to Gabriella's hospital room, where they found her awake, cradling little Noelle in her arms.

Troy could tell she was tired. She had bags under her eyes and her face wasn't as alert as it usually was. But she smiled the entire time that she spent showing off her new baby.

After a few hours, Lucille, Jack, and Maria decided to head back to let Gabriella rest for a while more. Troy and Gabriella both said their goodbyes and each grandparent left Noelle with a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

Troy sighed in pure contentment as he sat beside Gabriella's hospital bed and watched Noelle's small chest rise and fall. The room was quiet except for Noelle's steady breathing; Troy and Gabriella fell in love with the sound in an instant.

"She's amazing, Gabriella," Troy whispered, a few minutes after watching Noelle fall asleep.

"She has your eyes, no doubt," Gabriella said softly, brushing her fingers gently against Noelle's cheek.

"But I think she's going to look just like you," Troy said. Gabriella just smiled at him and then leaned her head back onto her pillow, closing her eyes but still feeling Noelle's heartbeat against her body.

Troy watched his wife gradually slip off into slumber before doing so himself, dreaming of Noelle and Gabriella with him, forever. It felt like he was living in a dream. He never imagined a girl like Gabriella as his wife, or that she'd even be able to give him a miracle so precious as Noelle.

It was definitely certain that that chilly October morning was not just another ordinary day.

Noelle Alyssa Bolton had made her much anticipated entrance, and Troy and Gabriella both knew that their lives would never be the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Please R&R! ~Isabela.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Best Day_

**A/N:** Here's the second one-shot. I know it's short, but these are just fun to write when I'm not working on _Where She Belongs_.  
Hopefully the next chapter of that will be posted soon. ;D Please review!

**

* * *

Two:** _Noelle Alyssa Says Her First Word_

_-  
_

"Can you say, 'Mama'?" Gabriella cooed to Noelle, who was sitting up in her highchair, waiting for her lunch to be fed to her. "Oh, come on, Ellie, say 'Mama.'"

Since food wasn't being placed in her mouth, Noelle started to kick in frustration. She was hungry! Couldn't her mother understand that?

Gabriella sighed and gave Noelle a spoonful of baby food. "Alright, but, we'll try it again later." Gabriella fed her another spoonful and smiled at her little girl.

Noelle had really been getting louder and louder every day. Gabriella was constantly jumping at Noelle's sudden shrieks and screams. Troy was lucky to be at work for most of the day, while Gabriella felt like her ears couldn't take any more of the deafening sounds that tiny baby made.

Troy, when he was home, had also been trying to get Noelle to say her first word – which he wanted to be 'daddy.' But every single time he tried, he had failed. The little baby just wouldn't speak, and babies around Noelle's age had already started to talk.

-

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella said as she heard the front door open later around dinnertime. She was finishing a few dishes in the sink when she felt her husband's arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder gently and smiled before heading over to say hello to Noelle, who was currently in her playpen.

"Hey there, Ellie, have you said 'daddy' yet?" Troy said playfully as he softly tickled her sides and she giggled, grinning up at her father and waving her hands up at him. "Alright," he said as he hoisted her up into his arms.

Gabriella started to set the table when Troy came back into the kitchen with Noelle in his arms. "No luck today, babe," Gabriella smiled. "And her first word will be 'mommy', not 'daddy'."

"Really?" Troy laughed. "Don't be so sure. I'm spending as much time with her as you are. Her first word will be 'daddy' and I will have it no other way."

"Would you like to bet, Troy Bolton?" Gabriella joked.

Troy walked to Gabriella, leaned down, and kissed her. "Actually, yes I would, Gabriella Bolton," he agreed.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "Are we seriously going to bet on what her first word is?" she said, checking the casserole currently in the oven and making sure it wasn't burnt.

"Oh, come on, Gabriella, for fun," Troy pleaded, pouting his lips and blinking his eyes playfully.

Gabriella smiled. She rolled her eyes and took Noelle into her arms from Troy. She grinned down at her baby and then back at Troy. "You're on, Bolton."

-

It was Saturday, and Gabriella was out with Sharpay and Taylor for lunch while Troy was watching Noelle at home. She was wailing and screaming away, while Troy watched a basketball game – with earplugs blocking out the shrieks.

They were actually working fine, until Noelle crawled to her father's legs and started to hit his legs with her little balled fists. Troy removed the earplugs and picked her up, sitting her on his lap.

"So, would you like to try to speak today?" Troy asked her. Her blue eyes stared up at him wide-eyed. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes," Troy said. "Can you say 'daddy'?" Noelle stared curiously at her father. "Come on, Noelle. 'Daddy,'" Troy said. Noelle just gurgled and played with her father's hands.

"Okay, I understand. We'll do it again in a few minutes. But I will not give up until you say it," Troy said. "I'm not going to let Gabriella win this bet."

-

"Oh my God, Gabriella," Sharpay giggled. "You and Troy are actually betting about what Noelle is going to say first?" She smiled. "That has got to be the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, you know how Troy's competitive," Gabriella smiled. "It'll be fun to beat him at least once."

"Don't be so sure," Taylor grinned. "You don't know what her first word will be. It might be something you least expect."

-

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Why won't you say it?"

Gabriella shook her head and laughed to herself as she got home that evening. She walked into the living room and saw Troy playing with Noelle on the floor. While he was trying to get her to speak, she was nonchalantly playing with some of her toys, not caring one bit about her father. Troy threw his hands up in the air and surrendered.

"Having trouble?" Gabriella said as she walked into the living room and sat down beside Troy. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Just a little bit," Troy chuckled as he watched with Gabriella as Noelle examined her different toys. It was amazing to watch her. She had already grown so much and learned so much – it felt like just yesterday Noelle had come home from the hospital with Gabriella as a newborn baby. "She'll never say _anything_," Troy said, exasperated.

Gabriella giggled and kissed his cheek. "Don't stress her out babe, she'll say her first word when she wants to."

-

About a week had passed after Troy and Gabriella had begun the bet, and there was still no progress. Troy and Gabriella were taking Noelle to Jack and Lucille Bolton's house for Lucille's birthday that day, and when they arrived, Noelle was greeted by her grandparents. Maria, Gabriella's mother, was also there.

"She's just grown a lot in these past weeks," Lucille remarked, cradling Noelle in her arms.

"I know," Gabriella agreed. "Just think of it, in a few years she'll be in kindergarten."

"But she hasn't started to talk yet," Troy said. "Gabriella and I made a bet about what she'll say first, either 'mommy' or 'daddy'. We're still waiting."

"Well, you never know," Maria grinned, kissing the top of Noelle's head. "It might not be either."

-

A few hours had passed, and Troy and Gabriella were still celebrating Lucille's birthday. Troy and Gabriella had secretly bought Lucille a cake, and after they had cut it and served it, Gabriella took out her camera for a picture of Noelle with Lucille.

"Ellie, can you give Nana a kiss?" Gabriella said as Troy set Noelle on Lucille's lap. Gabriella was about to take the picture when something stopped her.

"Nana!"

Gabriella looked at Troy first, who was staring, mouth wide-open, at Noelle. Then she looked toward her mother and Lucille and Jack, who were laughing at the little baby girl who was giggling and clapping her hands.

"Did she…did Noelle just…was her first word, 'Nana'?" Troy said.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Noelle just said her first word…and it wasn't either 'mommy' or 'daddy'."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Guess neither of you won the bet."

Troy and Gabriella stared at each other and smiled. "I guess you're right," they said together.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and read my other story! .x


End file.
